Eldert family of New Netherlands
1800 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Hempstead page 4 *Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1763) (01001-00112) (listed as the son of John Eldert in several familysearch entries) (married Anna Totten in 1763) (indexed as Eldred) page 5 *Lucas Eldard (00001-00002) **Elnathan Eldard (10010-00100) **John Eldard (0001-3001) page 9 *Abraham Eldard (30010-10010) (living nest to an Israel Smith) *Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (00010-20010) (living next to Abraham) *William Eldard (12010-11010) other pages *James Eldard *John Eldard *William Eldard *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (indexed as Eldwrd) Jamaica *Samuel Eldard 1810 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Flushing *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (10100-00100) *John Eldred (bet1784&1794-aft1810) (11100-01100) Hempstead page 17 *William Eldred (bet1765&1784-aft1810) (20010-10010) page 19 *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (00100-00100) (married Ruth Hulstz, probably son of John Eldert and Mary, otherwise the son of the Samuel of page 19) (indexed as Jorael) **Ruth Hulstz (married in 1809) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (11101-01110) page 22 *John Eldert (10001-01001) (this appears to John who married Mary Birdsall, but suspected son Samuel is not living here) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (00201-20100) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (00100-20100) **Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (yet unmarried, living in father William's household) page 24 *Smith Eldred (bet1765&1774-aft1810) (10010-10010) pages 36 and 37 *Lucas Eldred (c1726-bef1815) (10011-30011) (son of Johannes Eldertse, married first Martha Mott and second Jane Suydam (1728-1821)) **Jane Suydam (wife of Lucas) **S. John Eldred (1762-1844) (20001-31000) (next household after Lucas, wife Sarah appears to be missing) **Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) ***Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) (wife of Elnathan) ***Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) ***Abigail Eldert (1805-?) (married increase Pettit) ***Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) Jamaica *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (20600-00200) (son of Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) and Maria Wycoff, married Margaret Ryder in 1805) *Johonous Eldred (10010-11100) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (03201-00201) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (married Luke Emmans in 1817) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (married Phebe Van Wicklen in 1815) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (married Ann Lott in 1812) **Samuel Eldert II (1790-?) (married Catherine Van Wicklen in 1817) **Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (married Mary Ryder in 1817) Newtown *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (00200-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) North Hempstead *Nicholas Eldred (40010-20010) 1820 census of Queens, New York The 1820 census of Queens (which includes present-day Nassau County as well as Jamaica, Newtown and Flushing) lists the following Eldert households.There were also Eldert families in Brooklyn and Flatbush. The page numbers correspond to the Ancestry.com page number, not the actual page number on the census sheet. Page 17 (presumably South Hempstead) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (100010-10100)Shadrick appears in the index as Shadrick Elders, although the census sheet clearly indicates Eldert. (son of William Eldert and Ruth Looker) Page 23 (presumably South Hempstead) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (wife probably Hannah, likely a brother of Israel Eldert who married Anna Totten, although could be a son if the birthdate is off) (000001-00001) Page 25 (presumably South Hempstead) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (110001-00001)William doesn't appear in the index on ancestry.com, but is directly above Benjamin (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Ruth Looker (wife of William Eldert) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (000110-20100) Page 27 (presumably South Hempstead) *John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (000001-00002) (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Mary Birdsall (wife) **1 additional elder woman **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (000100-10100)Samuel Eldert was living next to the Samuel Hulst family. ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Page 39 (presumably South Hempstead) *Anthony Eldridge (bet1794and1804-aft1820) (000100-00000) page 43 (presumably South Hempstead) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (101101-12011) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam or Martha Mott) **Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) **Abigail Eldert (1805-?) **Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) **Timothy Eldert (1812-1870) **1 additional son **2 additional daughters *John Eldert (1762-1844) (010001-00010) **Sarah ? (1778-1862) **1 son Page 65 (presumably Jamaica) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 (presumably Jamaica) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) (married Ann Lott) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) ***Phoebe Ditmas (wife of Luke) Page 71 (presumably Jamaica) *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'''1-21010) Page 87 (presumably Newtown) *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (100010-30110) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Elizabeth Doughty (1787-1827) **Caroline Eldert (1811-1820) **Sarah Jane Eldert (bef1820-1828) **Samuel Eldert (1819-1830) **1 additional daughter (either Harriet or Eliza Maria) **1 additional young woman Page 105 (presumably Flushing) *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (200010-10010) Page 115 (presumably North Hempstead) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Hulstz in South Hempstead, likely a brother of Samuel Eldert (father of Sarah Eldert who married Abraham Kashaw), probably son of John Eldert and Mary Beardsall, but could be a son of the unlinked Samuel born in the 1750s) (100010-00100) Page 129 (presumably North Hempstead) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (010010-01011) 1830 Census of Flushing, New York *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (0000101-0110001) 1830 Census of Jamaica, New York *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) **Jane Wiggens (wife) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1830 Census of Newtown, New York *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (000001-012) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Caroline Johnson Eldert (1821-?) 1830 Census of North Hempstead, New York *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (1011201-020001) (indexed as Ederd) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (01101001-00000100001) 1830 Census of South Hempstead, New York *Mary Eldert (bet1760&1770-aft1830) (0-000000002) (widow of John Eldert) **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (020001-30101) (indexed as Ederd) ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) *Anthony Eldert (0-0) *Gilbert Eldert (0-0) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (0000000001-000000001) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (00001000001-0010101) (indexed as Ederd) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) (20101-10001) (indexed as Ederd) ***Margaret Covert (wife of Elnathan II) ***Robert Guise Eldert (1824-?) ***James Smith Eldert (1828-?) ***1 additional daugher ***1 additional young man *John Eldert (1762-1844) (011010001-000000011) (indexed as Ederd) *Jane Eldert (0-001001) (probably the widow of Benjamin) (indexed as Ederd) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (0101001-201001) (indexed as Ederd) Baptisms at St. George's Church in Hempstead, New York *Eldert Robert Guire 10/9/1825 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Sarah Elizabeth 11/9/1826 Eldert Elnathan Jr *Eldert Valentine 2/12/18322 Eldert John & Julianna *Eldert James Smith 3/5/1828 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Charles Henry 4/3/1834 Eldert John & Julia *Eldred Irene 12/8/1796 Eldred William & Ruth of S. Hempstead *Eldred Ditmus 6/26/1796 Eldred Samuel & Hannah of S. Hempstead Notes and references Category:Families of New York Category:Eldert Surname